All Bets are on
by Doctor Sexy
Summary: When House and Chase start a new relationship, House bets Chase it will do more harm than good.  Will House drive Chase away?  Will they save the patient?  Will they end up happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

"You know why you aren't going to leave this hospital?" House asked. Chase didn't answer. It didn't matter if he answered, he knew House was going to analyze him and tell him exactly why. "It's because you're empty."

"Everyone's empty," Chase said.

The pair were drinking at a grimy old bar. It was a grim sign, the shittier the bar, the shittier House's mood. Chase didn't want to agree to the invitation. He wanted to run away from House, he wanted to be alone and far away. But he couldn't run. He was stuck in a rut.

"True," House said. "But you're especially empty. You slept with a nun, for Gods' sake."

"Yeah, and you're the poster child for a meaningful life," Chase said.

House downed a shot of tequila, grimacing. "Hey, I save people's lives for a living."

"Does it make you feel any better?"

"No," House said shaking his head. "A couple more shots here."

"Well there you go, saving lives isn't enough meaning," Chase said. "So what am I supposed to do?" He downed his shot and took a glug of water as a chaser.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"No," Chase said. "You know you just don't want to admit it."

"What, we're supposed to live together happily ever after?" House snorted. "Come on Chase, you're not that naive."

"Why can't it work that way? Are we really that miserable?" Chase asked, looking at House straight in the eyes.

"It would never work," House said.

Chase sighed. He was tired of this conversation. It was far from the first time they had had it. "Of course it wouldn't. You'd never let it work. You'd have to sabotage it just to prove that you're right."

"Exactly."

"If we're already so miserable how could it hurt to try? Maybe we could have just the tiniest bit of happiness in our lives, if only for a minute before it all explodes."

House was avoiding eye contact and staring straight forward. Then he got the look in his eye. The look he got when he had an epiphany and figured out exactly what was wrong with the patient. He turned to Chase. "Okay, let's try and see how it works out."

Chase was stunned. "Wait, are you serious?"

"I'll make you a bet," House said. "It'll cause more problems than it does good. If I win, we give up, if you win we're in a relationship."

"Really?" Chase asked. A rush of emotions filled through him. He was shocked, panicked, ecstatic. He shook House's hand formally. "Let's do it."

The next thing they knew it, they were in House's bed. It was awkward getting there to say the least, House with his cane and Chase on crutches. When they got there, Chase was on top of House kissing him passionately. His legs were crying out in pain, but it didn't matter, he kept going. The sex was hot, sloppy, slow. It was everything Chase wanted it to be.

Afterwards, they laid side by side, breathing heavily. "Well, I think that's one point for me," Chase said.

"You do know there's no winning in sex right?" House said.

"I'd say there's no losing," Chase replied. "I'm determined to win this bet."

"I hope you do," House said sincerely, and Chase rolled over and kissed him long and slow.

* * *

><p>The next morning the team plus Wilson were gathered in House's office. Chase was sitting down, his crutches against the wall.<p>

"Why am I here?" Wilson asked.

"Ssh," House said, sitting behind his desk, wearing sunglasses and tossing his ball up in the air. "We're waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Taub asked.

Foreman walked into the office, his face stony as usual. "You paged me, House? Is it about a case?"

"Even better," House said. "Chase, why don't you tell them the good news?"

"What news?" Foreman asked frowning. Or maybe he wasn't frowning, it was hard to tell with him.

"Apparently, House called you all in here so we could you tell you we're in a relationship," Chase said.

"_What?_" Adams said.

Wilson laughed. "You told me you had a surprise House. I must tell you, I'm absolutely _floored_. Seriously, it's about time. Congratulations." He left the room to go do real doctor things.

"I see," Foreman said. "I know you're not going to listen to me, but don't let it interfere with your work."

"Yes, boss!" House said as Foreman left. Then to Chase he said, "So how embarrassing is this, on a scale of one to ten?"

"Zero," Chase said. He had thick skin. He had worked for House for years, he had been a lot more embarrassed before.

"Damn," House said.

"Am I missing something?" Taub asked.

"House bet me our relationship will fail," Chase informed him.

"Well that's healthy," Taub replied.

"So that's why you didn't want to go on a date with me," Park said.

"Yeah, _that's_ why," House said sarcastically.

"Hey, I thought it wasn't a date?" Chase said. Park blushed.

House took off his sunglasses and put them on his desk. "So this is significantly awkward, one point for me."

"Aw, come on man," Chase said.

"Are we going to work today, or can I go home?" Taub asked.

House motioned to the files on his desk. Each member of the team took one. "Patient is a twenty one year old college student with swollen joints."

"Why do you care?" Chase asked.

"Are you questioning my judgement? He's got a football scholarship and he's in too much pain to play," House said.

"That doesn't answer my question," Chase said.

"The patient is to young for arthritis," Adams said. "Are there any other symptoms besides the pain and swelling?"

House shook his head.

"It could be gout," Taub suggested.

"Great, you three go take blood from the patient," He said motioning at Taub, Parks, and Adams. "Chase you stay here and enjoy my company." Chase couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, don't let it affect your work," Taub said, before leaving with Park and Adams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I haven't been in the House fandom forever, so go easy on me. I know this story didn't keep a consistent tone, but I still liked how it turned out. I hope you liked it. Please Review? I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't you think it's a little weird that House made three of us draw blood?" Adams asked. "I mean it couldn't be more simple."

"Everything House does is weird," Park said. "This is just him being normal."

Taub shook his head, and pulled the needle out of John Gray's arm. "He just wanted to be alone with Chase."

"Is it over yet?" John asked, still looking away squeamishly.

"It's over, John," Adams said.

Taub surveyed John's feet. "His toes aren't swollen. It's probably not gout."

"You don't know that," Park said. "Only roughly half of patients experience swelling in the toes."

"How healthy do you eat, John?" Adams asked.

John shrugged. He was a beefy guy and his knees and elbows were red and inflamed. His knees were so bad that he could hardly walk. "Not too healthy, I guess."

"Okay, we'll get the results back to you as soon as possible," Adams said.

* * *

><p>"I was expecting more of a reaction," House said.<p>

"What did you expect? A standing ovation?" Chase asked.

House shook his head. "I was expecting more surprise. I was expecting Foreman to be pissed."

"I hate to tell you this House, but you're not of big news as you think you are."

"You mean not everyone is sitting on the edge of their seats waiting for the next quirky thing I do?"

"Are you really going to try to win this bet?" Chase asked.

House took his sunglasses off his desk and put them back on. "I'm not going to try to win, I'm going to let things run their regular course. And by let things run their regular course, I mean I'm going to be an arrogant ass and see if you can put up with it."

"I put up with you for years, House," Chase said. "There's nothing you can do that I can't put up with."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>"The blood work came back negative," Taub informed House and Chase.<p>

"So it's not gout, anyone else have a winning theory?" House asked.

"Maybe it's Lupus," Chase said under his breath, already knowing how House would react.

"Ulcerative Colitis," Park suggested.

House nodded his head. "Both are good theories. Chase and Adams, go X-ray the patient's knees. Park and Taub take a stool sample."

"Really?" Taub asked. "You're going to admit that Lupus is a real possibility?"

"What's wrong with Lupus? It fits," Adams said.

"Yeah, what she said," House said. Taub rolled his eyes. "Go, take the tests. Get out of my office."

* * *

><p>After Park and Taub got there stool sample, Adams and Chase took John down to get X-rays.<p>

"How come everyone thinks your idea was so bad?" Adams asked Chase as she set up the X-ray machine on John's left leg.

"Because House has a saying," Chase replied. "It's never Lupus. He's been right most of the time."

"You two have been working together a long time," Adams commented.

"Yep," Chase said.

"Lupus? Is that what we're testing for?" John asked. He looked scared. He also looked like he didn't know what Lupus was.

"Yes, this is a test for Systematic Lupus Erythematosus," Chase explained. "It's an autoimmune disease. There's no cure, but we can treat it with drugs and keep it under control if it turns out you have it."

John looked terrified. Adams and Chase left the room in order to take a picture of John's knee. "Why House?"

"Why not?"

"He's an egotistical jerk who hates people and likes suffering," Adams said.

"There's no one like him," Chase rephrased.

They repeated the process, X-raying John's other knee. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"I didn't ask what you thought."

"You're going to get hurt," she said.

"I know," Chase said. "I'm going to hurt either way."

They were done with the X-rays. Wilson walked in. "Chase, can I talk to you?"

"Oh, boy. I can't wait for this..."

Adams smiled at Wilson. "I'll take John back to his room." She wheeled John out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Wilson started in. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that everything's fine and I don't need a lecture," Chase replied sarcastically.

"Apparently, you do," Wilson said. "Are you an idiot? You're _dating _House? What could possibly make you think that's a good idea?"

"Well I wouldn't say dating. More like coworkers with benefits."

Wilson sighed in frustration. "I'm not kidding around. This is a horrible idea. House is incapable of human feelings. He can't be in a normal relationship."

"Who says I want a normal relationship?" Chase asked.

"I bet you this won't last more than a month," Wilson said.

Chase yawned. "House already made a similar bet."

"You're dating someone who is betting against your relationship? Wow, just wow. I think I'm wrong. You're perfect for House. You're both insane."

"Thank you," Chase said, leaving the room .

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... not enough House in this chapter. I'll fix that in the next one. Hope you liked it! Review?<strong>


End file.
